


Can I Pick, Princess?

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste, adrien's birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette is determined to make this birthday the best one yet for Adrien. She spends weeks working on designing his gift, only to become frustrated by her indecision. Luckily, she has a certain black cat superhero willing to help her out.What neither counted upon was learning more than they thought about each other, including who they truly were in and out of the masks.





	Can I Pick, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion of the story I wrote for Marichat May 2018 Day 2. I really liked the prompt and story, but I knew it also could use a little more fun and fluff. So, here's the end result.

“Are you seriously humming that?”

Marinette smirked as she dared a peek at the leather-clad superhero lounging on the wall above her balcony. “What’s wrong with the song, Chat?”

“It’s the Birthday Song, princess. Who hums that anyway?” A touch of bitterness crept into his words though he remained at ease above her.

“Well, I do. It helps me when I’m designing a gift for someone.” She glanced down at the dozen or so pages she’d drawn different sketches. Her smirked remained in place though as she added, “Besides, I was hoping it’d coaxed you down here. So, get over here already and stop creeping up there.”

Chat hesitated as her words drifted up to him, causing him to wonder how she’d known he was there in the first place, but then, doubts crept in, overshadowing his happiness she wanted his company. He took the scenic route from the wall to her railing before landing on her balcony with the practiced ease of someone who visits quite frequently.

Testing the waters, he approached her cautiously and asked, “Are you sure I’m not bothering you? I know better than to disrupt a fashion genius at work.”

“Sit, Kitty.” She moved her legs aside to accommodate him on her lounge chair. “You’re never a bother.”

He moved closer, but he didn’t sit. His mind kept replaying her words and they caused him more alarm than he cared to admit. Before he could hold himself back, he blurted, “Was I really creeping right then?”

She looked up at him, a small frown marring her face as she considered his question. She must have heard something in his tone though because her frown transformed into a soft smile. In a quiet voice, she said, “No, Kitty, you’re not a creep. You’re a gentleman cat through and through. I was merely teasing you.”

She patted the seat next to her, her smile brightening more when he joined her without further protest or questions.

“I’m glad you’re here actually. I could use some help.”

“Whatever my princess needs.”

“Such chivalry, Kitty. Thank you.” She held out her sketchbook for him, showing him the designs she’d been working on. “A friend’s birthday is coming up, and I can’t decide which one to make him.”

“They’re all nice. I’m sure he’ll really appreciate the thought, whichever one you make.”

“I know, but I want him to love it, you know? I want him to be proud to wear it, not merely appreciate the thought.”

“Is he really that picky?” Chat continued to eye the designs, already seeing a few he liked.

“No, he’s not, but his father is. He’s constantly dressed in designer clothing, nothing off the rack. Besides, my first two gifts for him ended in a disaster.”

This caught Chat’s attention as he got an inkling to whom she was discussing, but he didn’t like making assumptions. No, it was better to steer clear of them to avoid getting his hopes up too high. He’d been disappointed enough in his life as both personas, especially where those he loved were concerned. Not that he held too much hostility towards Ladybug since she had valid reasons for keeping him at arm’s length, but his father was another matter.

“Oh,” Marinette exclaimed as she reached out for her sketchbook. He gave it up easily, allowing her to scratch a few more designs as inspiration struck her.

Chat merely smiled at her as he watched her work, admiring how easily she became absorbed in her designs. He didn’t even mind she ignored him as her hand worked furiously to keep up with her amazing creativity. He’d meant it when he’d told her he understood her genius, having watched his father become so absorbed in his work over the years that he forgot everyone and everything around him, including his own son.

Instead, Chat used his time to his advantage, picking up her delicate legs and setting them in his lap. A smile crept over his features as Marinette barely paid attention to what he was doing, not even bothering to struggle against this new position. Even if he only had a sneaking suspicion who her gift would go to, he could at least repay her kindness with some kindness of his own.

She didn’t say anything until she felt him tugging at her flats, dropping them next to the chair. “What are you doing, Kitty?”

“Pampering you, princess. Keep drawing and trust me.” His gaze never left her feet as his hand picked up one ankle while his other found the right pressure points to soothe any aches or pains, massaging until she moaned her pleasure. He did the same for her other foot, smiling as he caught the contented sighs passing her lips and her closed eyes, forgetting the sketchbook in her lap.

He knew he wasn’t destined to be a great designer like his father or even Marinette, but he knew a few things himself, including how to relax and unwind the tension in one’s body. He put that knowledge to use as the afternoon faded into evening. He kept up his ministrations until Marinette’s eyes fairly drooped and her hand barely clasped the pencil she’d been using.

After helping her safely into her room, he took his leave, a smile blooming on his face. He felt better having helped his dear friend with her dilemma.

 

00000

 

A week later, Chat returned to her balcony, only to find her sitting at her desk within her room and muttering under her breath, sketches strewn around her.

He tapped gently on her window and smiled when she looked up at him. His smile grew when she gestured for him to join her inside, knowing she must be frustrated since she typically kept him on the balcony during his visits.

“Evening, princess.”

Her eyes never left her sketches as she groaned in frustration. She picked up one, then tossed it aside to pick up another. She repeated this pattern until he reached her side and pulled her hands away.

“Breathe, Marinette. It can’t be that bad.”

“You don’t understand, Chat. I have a week left before his birthday. I have to pick tonight or I’ll never get it done in time.” She tried to free her hands from his, so she could return to her mini-panic attack, but he held them fast.

“Is this really that important? Is he really that important?” Chat ignored the hope building within his chest as he watched the emotions play across her features, knowing he shouldn’t get too excited. Besides, he knew for a fact there was another guy in their class with a birthday near his, but he didn’t think Marinette had much of an acquaintance with the guy outside school hours.

“Oh, Kitty, you have no idea. He’s amazing, kind, and selfless. I’ve never met his equal.” Her eyes met his as she quietly added, “Except maybe you.”

A blush spread across his cheeks as her words sank in.

“Do I know this amazing guy?”

“You probably know him, yes. He’s on every billboard and poster in town.”

He didn’t know what to say as he realized his earlier assumption proved correct. As much as he wanted to hug her then, he couldn’t, knowing she wouldn’t understand how much her sweetness affected him.

“Adrien Agreste, huh, princess? I never figured you were a fangirl of the model.”

“I’m not a fangirl, Chat. He’s my friend.”

That surprised him since she stuttered rather terribly around him, dropping whatever she held in her hands or running from him at the first opportunity. Even after knowing her the past two years, he still found her behavior odd though he’d thought she disliked him after the whole chewing gum debacle. He never thought she actually liked him.

Her words brought him from his reverie as she continued, “I just wish I could stop being so flustered around him. It’s so embarrassing. I like him a lot, you know? I’d really like to be more than friends one day if I can ever string more than three words together.”

“He’s that appealing, huh?” He couldn’t quite keep the resentment from his voice. He knew she liked him as Chat, but it hurt him to learn she preferred him as Adrien. Who wouldn’t, he guessed? The perfect son of Gabriel Agreste didn’t disappoint people because he couldn’t afford to disappoint them.

“Oh, he’s dreamy, Kitty, but that’s not why I like him. I don’t care he’s good looking though it doesn’t hurt. No, he won me over with his absolute sweetness. You know he loaned me his umbrella during a rainstorm once? It didn’t matter he’d get wet instead.”

He’d almost forgotten that day. Not that making friends with Marinette hadn’t been a great highlight, but sadly, Ladybug’s conviction and determination won his heart as he watched her proclaim them Paris’s protectors against Hawk Moth. As he recalled that day, he smiled as he hadn’t thought twice about loaning his umbrella to her. He’d just wanted her to like him, even if it was the tiniest bit after he’d made the serious gaffe of upsetting her. Though he’d certainly been the innocent party, he’d still been hurt by her blatant rejection of him.

Looking at her now, he wondered what could have been if he’d recognized the signs of her infatuation with him. Would they have become a couple or would Ladybug forever hold his heart? Could she have turned his head if he’d met her before Ladybug? He almost felt sure she could have, but he couldn’t dwell on what ifs. They didn’t change anything.

Landing upon the first thought to cross his mind, he asked, “Does he return your feelings?”

_Wait! What am I doing? I shouldn’t be asking her this. Don’t let her answer that, you fool. She deserves some privacy._

Before he could say anything, she’d started speaking, “I know he likes me as a friend. I just keep hoping, I guess, that someday he’ll really see me. All I want is to see him smile. If I could just make him smile every day, then I’d be content. He doesn’t smile nearly enough. When he does, it’s not a real one most times. Then, there are times when he will smile for real and it’s just—just amazing. They’re so worth it.”

Her gaze drifted back to the sketches on her desk, a small frown forming as she considered each of them again. She tried to imagine each one on Adrien, but none of them quite looked right in her mind as much as she’d hoped they would.

Chat watched her in complete bafflement, his arms hanging loosely at his sides despite his fingers itching to touch her. He needed the contact, he realized, to prove she wasn’t some apparition that would disappear with a blink of the eye. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her against him forever, whispering promises he wasn’t sure he could keep but would die trying.

He silently admitted how little he deserved her in his life. How could he have not realized how truly amazing she was? She honestly cared more about his happiness than her own, allowing him to remain oblivious to her feelings because she wanted him to come to his own decision about her. As if she trusted him to know his own mind. The concept proved foreign to him as his father and every other adult in his life insisted they knew what was best for him.

Knowing she wouldn’t appreciate him touching her with such familiarity and, dare he say it, love as Chat, he settled for doing the next best thing, asking, “Can I pick, princess?”

Her eyes locked onto his for several long seconds, time slowing as he waited for her to make up her mind about him. He almost feared she’d refuse his offer, wondering if he could ever release the tension knotting his stomach as he waited for her decision. When she gave him an imperceptible nod, he resisted letting out a relieved chuckled, even as her smile sent his heart pounding in a dangerous rhythm. He could feel his blood pressure rising to match the unsteady beating of his heart, too.

It took him far longer than he thought possible to rip his gaze from hers and settle it upon the sketches littering her desk. He did it, but it hadn’t been easy. Taking his time, he picked up each sketch and studied it as he’d seen his father do over the years, noting the coloring, shape, and any notes she may have scribbled near the edges.

One design caught his attention as the color and material tickled at his memory, almost spurring him to recall where he’d seen it before. He felt sure he hadn’t seen a hat like the one in her sketch, but the memory continued to nag at him. He’d seen something like it, but he couldn’t figure what it was.

It hit him a moment later as his favorite scarf flitted through his mind, the same one he’d gotten two years ago from his father on his birthday. He wondered if she knew how much he treasured the one personal gift his father had given him since his mother’s disappearance. Though, he couldn’t understand why she’d want to make a matching hat, feeling sure the yarn was beyond expensive and hard to obtain for her. He knew her though and felt sure she’d have little trouble coming up with some creative ideas.

He handed her the sketch and whispered, “This one should be perfect for your friend.”

As she studied the design, a soft smile ghosted over her lips as memories unfolded for her as she recalled each stitch she’d made on the scarf, each with love for the blond model, who she’d come to adore. The smile faded as other memories followed, recalling belatedly how her present had been somehow confused for one from his father.

When she met Chat’s eyes, he caught a hint of apprehension as she said, “I don’t know, Kitty. He might recognize it. I made him a scarf matching this two years ago. He thought his father had given it to him, not me. What if he recognizes it?”

“Why not tell him the truth? Surely, he’ll understand.”

“I can’t.” Her fingers caressed the sketch. “If you’d seen how happy that scarf made him, you wouldn’t want to correct his assumption. No, it was better to let him believe his father was kind to him than to tell him the truth. I couldn’t take away his happiness. It would’ve been so selfish.”

“I don’t deserve someone like you,” he said so low she couldn’t possibly hear him. He turned his head away as he considered his next actions as far as Marinette was concerned though he remained adamant about the design as he spoke in a normal voice, “Definitely that one, princess. I’m sure he’ll love it, knowing it came from you.”

“I hope so. Thank you.” She turned in her chair and hugged him, surprising them both with the show of affection, but she didn’t regret it. In fact, she already had someone else to add to her list of gifts to make, one for a certain black cat who comes to visit her. “Now, Kitty, it’s time for you to go. I have a lot of work to do if I want to finish in time.”

 

00000

 

He hadn’t seen her in a week as he’d promised to stay away per her request. She’d been adamant about him seeing the gift as Adrien first. Nothing would dissuade her, either.

He’d left her home with some reluctance though he had something to anticipate. He just hadn’t counted on how slow the week would creep by. He missed her terribly, wishing he could stop by and just watch her for a few minutes. He needed the assurance she hadn’t forgotten him, but he refused to let his insecurities control him, insisting a week wouldn’t kill him.

He freely admitted seeing her at school wasn’t the same. He couldn’t be himself around her for fear she’d learn his secret. Plus, she still acted like she normally did around him as Adrien. No, he wanted the same level of friendship they shared when he visited her as Chat. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the next several days. He felt sure he’d lose his mind slowly.

Quite frankly, he almost did, much to Plagg’s bored consternation.

When Friday finally dawned and with it, his birthday, he sprang from his bed and hurried through his morning routine, eager to reach school earlier than normal. He wanted to see her. He didn’t care about the present she had for him, he realized. He just wanted her. She was present enough for him.

“Hey, kid, what’s up with you? Missing your girlfriend?” Plagg called from the couch, his eyes filled with a bored interest as he munched on a wedge of camembert.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he yelled over his shoulder though he added in a softer tone, “but I want her to be.”

Plagg heard him anyway, cackling at Adrien’s hopelessness.

Deciding to ignore his kwami, Adrien focused on choosing his clothes with care and taking a little extra time with his appearance, hoping he’d get the chance to spend some time alone with Marinette. He really wanted that time to ask her out properly though he worried she might turn him down. After all, he’d ignored her feelings for him the past two years. How could he convince her he wasn’t merely messing with her? How could prove his feelings were genuine to her?

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Nathalie called out to him, warning he’d be late if he didn’t leave soon.

He groaned, dashing out his bedroom with his bag trailing behind him. He didn’t even bother checking to see if Plagg had managed to nestle into the inner pocket of his overshirt, too excited to see Marinette in his haste.

In the limo, he fidgeted in his seat, wishing his bodyguard would drive a little faster, but he knew how seriously the man took Adrien’s safety, not willing to risk any harm for his young charge. So, Adrien did his best to keep his frustration from getting out of hand and possibly taking it out on the man behind the wheel.

He let out a breath as the limo finally came to a stop by the school’s front stairs. He didn’t bother to wait for his bodyguard to come around and open the door for him, racing from the limo toward the school’s courtyard. He needed to find his princess before he completely lost his mind though he wasn’t quite sure if he hadn’t already.

His excitement had him so wound up that he raced past the young woman sitting on the top step with a wrapped gift securd in her lap.

When he connected the dark hair and familiar outfit to Marinette, he skidded to a stop and turned back, calling out to her and startling her enough to twist around and lose her seating. He reached out to stop her from tumbling further, but her momentum pulled him along for the ride. When they landed at the bottom, he ensured she remained cradled in his arms, secure in the knowledge he’d taken the brunt of their fall.

“Hey, Mari,” he whispered as he gazed into her eyes with a fond smile. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?”

“It’s—it’s okay, Adrien. I’m fine.” She pushed herself from his arms as she realized the position they landed. She moved so quickly it almost appeared as if his touch burned her.

Her response had him wondering if his earlier assessment had been correct, and she actually hated him despite her words. The thought hurt him more than he cared to admit as he sat up. He tried to keep his cool around her though that proved hard as she held out her hand to him, a soft blush forming on her cheeks.

“Did you need something?” she asked when he stood next to her.

He did his best to brush off any dirt lingering on his clothes, not wanting her to see the hope in his eyes. He doubted he could handle seeing pity reflecting back at him if she knew how much he wanted her.

“I, um, I just wanted to see you.” His blush heated. He kept his gaze averted, missing the look of surprise that flashed across her face.

He heard her hand slap what could only be her forehead as she mumbled, “Your birthday, of course.”

He spared a glance at her, seeing her run up a few steps and retrieving the brightly colored package sitting there. He had to hide his smile when he saw her triumphant look upon noting the lack of damage to the gift despite their tumble down the stairs.

“Here, this is for you.” She held it out to him, her eyes alight with a special warmth he sincerely hoped was meant for him. “Happy birthday, Adrien.”

A lump formed within his throat despite knowing she’d been making him the gift he held. The thought truly did matter to him more than the actual gift though he took the package with the utmost care.

A quick glance at her showed the dark circles under her eyes, wondering how long it’d taken her to make him something. He’d have to do something equally spectacular for her after she’d lost sleep for him. He wanted to kiss her for caring that much for him at the very least.

Remembering the gift, he pulled the tape from paper, cringing each time a new rip formed. He wanted to keep the wrapping as a token of their friendship. He couldn’t do that if he destroyed her hard work with his over-enthusiastic response.

When the paper fell away, he gasped as he took in the hat sitting in his open hand. He’d been prepared for the blue hat that matched his scarf, even wearing said scarf in anticipation of this moment. He wasn’t prepared for the black creation he currently gazed down on. He picked it up and held it to catch the light just right as he noted the bright green stitching that formed cat faces and pawprints around the rim. The pawprints matched his ring’s to perfection, wondering how long she studied it during his visits.

“Oh, Mari, it’s amazing. Thank you.” He slipped it on and smiled down at her, proud of his newly-acquired, Chat-inspired hat. He silently swore to wear the hat with absolute pride as he owned a precious Marinette original. If he had his way, he knew he’d never take the hat off.

“Oh, no, no, no. That’s the wrong hat.” She tried to swipe it from him, but he moved faster, ducking her hand. When she realized she couldn’t get it, she covered her face with her hands and moaned pitifully. “I can’t believe I mixed them up.”

“What do you mean?” He tried to peek past her hands, wanting some assurance she wasn’t about to cry.

“I made that for someone else. He was so sweet to help me with yours. I guess I mixed them up this morning. Oh, this can’t be happening right now.” She burrowed deeper into her hands, not wanting him to see her utter misery.

Taking her hands in his, he gently pried them away and nudged her chin until her gaze met his. The misery he saw there almost had him forgetting himself as the desire to kiss her proved almost too great. He wanted, needed to make her feel better.

“I’m sure he’ll understand, right?”

“Please, Adrien, I need that hat back. I’ll get yours at lunch. Please?”

“He must be important to you, huh?”

“He’s a good friend. Please, I’ve already hurt him by making him stay away all week. I needed him to so I could finish your hat and his without him knowing.” Her misery only grew more the longer the hat remained on his head.

He leaned into her space, too overcome with his need to stop and think. He did have enough presence of mind to whisper, “I want to kiss you. May I kiss you, princess?”

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her gasp and waited for her to push him away. He almost pulled back, but she started kissing him back, causing his heart to leap inside his chest and claim her as his.

When he finally pulled away, he opened his eyes and found her watching him with the most calculating expression he’d ever seen her wear, almost reminding him of his spotted partner.

“Chat?”

“Yes, princess?”

 

00000

 

Adrien couldn’t believe the week that followed after his birthday. Not only had he gained his princess as a girlfriend, he’d also come to realize she’d had a secret of her own. He’d been over the moon to learn his lady and his princess were one and the same.

While she hadn’t been happy with him for revealing his identity, she hadn’t been too angry with him, only punishing him for a few hours. No, she’d relented when she recalled his birthday and brought him home for a cake her parents had made.

“Hey, Kitty,” Marinette said as she met him on her balcony late the following Friday after his birthday. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, Milady.” He held out his hand to her, pulling her close so he could wrap his arms around her. He nuzzled near her ear, sighing his content as her scent filled him. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of it. She reminded him of home with her faint traces of cinnamon and vanilla.

She giggled into his chest. “We don’t have patrol tonight.”

He chuckled as he shot her a warm glance before saying, “I know, but I have a surprise for you.”

Without a word, she allowed him to pick her up in true princess-style and held on tight as he vaulted from her balcony. She kept her eyes closed as he carried them to his destination a few blocks over. She continued to keep them closed, knowing him well enough and trusting him to keep her safe. She humbled him in those moments, her love enveloping him without her even touching him.

He hurried to her side, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned close to whisper in her ear, “Open them. Now.”

He felt her body stiffen in shock though it quickly wore off, being replaced by happiness and something else.

“Oh, Adrien, this is too much.” She gasped as she took in the romantic scene before her. He’d replicated the scene he’d made especially for her before Glaciator came and ruined the moment she’d shared with him. While she’d ditched him as Ladybug, she’d gotten to see it as Marinette, but it hadn’t been the same for either of them. Now, she’d get a second chance to do this night right for her beloved partner.

“You lost sleep to make me not one but two hats, Mari. This is the least I could do. Besides, you didn’t hate me for keeping my secret. I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t know you liked both sides of me. I swear I didn’t.”

Her fingers pressed against his lips, stopping more words from springing from them. The smile she sent him melted through his resistance and had him purring without being petted.

_Utterly pathetic_ , his conscience grumbled, reminding him of Plagg.

He ignored it as Marinette stepped closer to him and kissed him, her hands wrapping around his neck.

When they broke apart, she whispered, “Adrien Chat Noir Agreste, you mean the world to me. How lucky am I to have fallen not once but twice for you?”

“Just as lucky as me, Bugaboo.” He kissed her cheek, adding, “I just hope you don’t regret loving me.”

“Oh, Kitty, that’ll never happen.”

As she leaned in for another kiss, he knew they still had a long road ahead of them, including Hawk Moth’s demise. However, he felt sure they could handle anything as they stood together as they’d done for the past two years, stronger now they knew their deepest secrets. He still had years to wait, but he swore he’d marry his princess one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
